


In the Distance, Logan Standing on the Shore

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec/Logan. Angst. What Alec fears, what Alec wants, and why it might keep the two apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Distance, Logan Standing on the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on livejournal.
> 
> The prompt was Alec/Logan, Siren's Song

When you're on the ocean, you're alone. Even with a crew, you're alone. A tiny body on a piece of wood in a big expanse of stuff that makes you drown.

You can use sails or engines or whatever else, but the ocean is going to put where it wants to put you.

If you accept that, you'll be okay.

You just have to resist temptation. You have to resist the siren song that makes you think you can reach land safely. You have to resist the delusion that those sweet sounds will lead you to somewhere good. They promise paradise, they promise somewhere you can be safe, and not alone. Where you can feel the soil between your toes and know that the ground is solid beneath you.

You have to resist. Even if you have to tie yourself to the mast, even if you struggle and scream to be let go. You have to refuse to follow the song. You have to stay adrift.

**************

Alec knew he had to leave. Logan was getting too close. And getting too attached would lead nowhere good.

It would lead to Manticore finding Logan, torturing and killing him to get to Alec. Or it would lead to Logan figuring out what kind of man Alec really was, all the things that he had done. And then Logan might decide that clones don't have souls after all.

Or it would lead to Alec becoming something else. Something horrible.

It was in him, Alec knew, waiting for a chance to get out. The thing that made Ben what he was. It would come someday if Alec gave in to his obsessions, if he loved too strongly. If Alec stopped laughing at the myths, at Love and Happiness and Redemption and all the other crap stories people tell themselves to feel better, if he stopped laughing and started to believe in them. If he stopped being able to let it all go and drift away. He would become like Ben. Same genes, same brain chemistry, same threat.

It would be better to leave before any of this went down. Better to stay at a great distance from the rocks that were going to turn your life into a wreck.

Alec was going to leave. Without telling Logan, who would surely find a way to talk him out of it. Alec would leave.

After one more night.

************

Alec kissed Logan on the head, appreciating his soft hair, the color of sand. He moved down to Logan's neck, and tasted the earthy hint of sweat.

"You're eager tonight," Logan said, more as a question.

"I'm always eager," Alec said. And he was. But Logan was right. Tonight there was a desperation to Alec.

Alec continued moving his mouth down Logan's chest. He planned on going slow tonight. Torturously slow.

Logan noticed. "Why the special treatment, Alec? Not that I'm complaining," he grinned.

"Just trying to make it memorable. I want bragging rights."

Logan said "Sure" but it was clear he was skeptical. But Alec managed to distract him again.

Later, when Logan was sound asleep, Alec looked at his body sprawled out on the bed, warm and solid, sated but still inviting. The curve of his back like gentle hills, the two miniscule birthmarks on his thighs like tiny pebbles on a beach.

The temptation would be strong, Alec knew, to stay or even to come back. His bond with Logan pulled at him, with physical force, willing him to stay, to move closer to that dangerous edge.

But even though the sound of Logan saying Alec's name in ecstasy would stay in his ear forever, Alec would leave. He would resist the call.


End file.
